The present invention relates to an ignition device for a projectile penetrating into a target having an electronic ignition delay device adjustable in accordance with sensor signals.
Such a projectile may be designed as a guided missile, in the tip of which a control (steering) device, for example, control nozzles fed by a gas generator, is arranged. The active part of the projectile may be a hollow charge or also a flat- or projectile-forming charge or a blast charge. Due to the control (steering), guided missile has a high hit probability even at very great distances. However, despite an initial velocity of about 1000 m/s, the missile has a striking velocity in the range of only 300 to 500 m/s. These are speeds at which the projectile is no longer able to penetrate into certain armor platings. It is desirable, however, that the projectile should cause the greatest possible damage in any case.
From DE-PS No. 31 41 333 a percussion fuse for a projectile penetrating through the outer walls of target objects has become known in which a variable ignition delay dependent on the impingement angle is provided, which delay is caused by purely electronic means in accordance with sensors. Such an ignition delay circuit, however, is unable to bring about ignition at the optimum moment after any designed flight times of the projectile.